The Other Me
by DuckxDuck
Summary: The red-head turned over the present and read the label, a wicked smile spread across her face. "I get it now," she said almost giddy-like, "This is going to be fun."     "Sooo, it's a deal then?" the demon smiled.     "Deal."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all to my first ever fan fiction titled 'The Other Me'. I would like to thank anyone who is reading this because it probably means that you are taking the time out of your schedule to read my fan fiction so thank you, thank you, thank you! I would like to remind you all that this is my first fan fiction so it may not be super great but I think I did an OK job on it. Reviews would be appreciated, weather they be good or bad (I could probably use the advice). Any way, none of the characters belong to me only the story is mine. So with that said, enjoy! :3**

* * *

The Other Me

-x- (Ch.1) -x-

"What have you done to my sisters Him!" the girl with the red hair screamed at the giant demon. "Oh _nothing_. I'm just, holding on to them for a bit." Him smiled as the red-head grew even angrier. "Let them go now or I swear-" Him cut her off with a giant claw "Whyyyy would I let them go, just to get a _severe beating_?** I don't think so!**"

He gave a sinister chuckle "Of course, there isss a way to free them. All you have to do is run a little... '_errand_' for me." He glanced down at the girl as she lowered her fists only to place them on her hips. "Alright ugly, what do I have to do?" Him's smile grew wider, and wickeder. He answered in a low sinister voice "**Destroy the Powerpuff Girls**".

The girl gave a wicked smile at that, only to have it fade into a frown "How am I supposed to beat them? They're in an alternate universe". "My dear child, how do you think _I_ got here? _I_ have the ability to transfer from dimension to dimension, that's why there is no '**other**' meeee." Him reassured her.

"True." The girl stated in a low voice. "But what about the Oppressor? He'll get suspicious if I don't come home".

"Now Berserk, don't you want _your sisters back_? I know you would _hate_ it if you didn't have someone to boss around". Him smiled as Berserk nodded.

"How about this, _I'll_even give you a little gift, to help you out on your quest." Him waved his claw and a small bundle landed in Berserk's opened palms.

"What's this?" she asked while staring at the red package.

"Just a little gift from me to you, a special little potion I made from scratch. The instructions are on the label".

The red-head turned over the present and read the label, a wicked smile spread across her face. "I get it now," she said almost giddy-like, "This is going to be fun."

"Sooo, it's a _deal_ then?" the demon smiled.

"Deal."

-x-

The city of Townsville. A sleepy city waking up to the rising sun, casting hues of pink and blue across the sky. On the outskirts of this particular city, three little girls are still in bed dreaming of the events that are to take place this Saturday afternoon. As sunlight filtered into the room a little red-headed girl slowly rose and stretched her arms in a yawn. The bow on her head was bent a bit and her long hair laid smoothly down her back. Next to her, a little blonde girl with pigtails in her hair yawned and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times, adjusting her wide, blue eyes to the morning sun before she to sat up in bed. On the other side of the red-headed girl, a girl with short black hair still slept.

Poking the still sleeping girl, the red-head yawned "Come on Buttercup. It's Saturday. The Professor will be waiting."

Letting out a muffled grumble Buttercup pulled the blanket over her head. "I don't think she's going to get up Blossom." The blonde girl said in a tired voice.

"Well she has to Bubbles," Blossom replied, "It's an order." With that, Blossom put her hands on her hips and glared down at the lump under the bed that was her sister. "Come ON Buttercup. Wake up!"

"Ya. Ya. Five more minutes." Was the reply from under the covers.

Groaning Blossom jumped out of bed and yanked the covers off of her irritating sister. "NOW Buttercup."

Reaching for the covers and finding none, Buttercup sat up and glared groggily at the girl in the bow with blazing green eyes. "Give me back the blankets! It's Saturday and I'm going to do with it what I please. And that means sleeping in!"

She crossed her arms over her chest as the red-head shook her head. "Nope!" she exclaimed while staring at Buttercup with big, pink eyes., "Today we have plans with the professor. Remember?"

Blinking a few times before seeming to get what Blossom was saying, Buttercup jumped out of bed and stretched her arms in the air.

"Alright I'm up. Say, wheres Bubbles?" She looked around for her other sister but she was no where to be seen.

"Now where has that girl gotten to?" Blossom asked as she too looked around the room.

As the two girls looked for their lost sister, a faint giggling was heard coming from downstairs. Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other before slowly floating down the stairs and into the kitchen. There they saw Bubbles, helping their dad make pancakes. She was already dressed in a blue dress with a black band around the waist, and her pigtails had been remade. She giggled again as she saw her sisters float into the room.

"Oh good morning girls! It's about time you two stopped arguing and joined us for breakfast." the Professor, the girls' dad, said with a smile.

"Ya, the pancakes are almost done!" Bubbles exclaimed happily.

"OK girls, sit down." Professor said as he placed a big plate of buttered pancakes on the table.

"Oh boy. Pancakes!" Buttercup exclaimed as she flew to her seat and messily dug into her share, stuffing pancake after pancake into her mouth. Blossom sat down next to her and carefully cut her pancakes up into little triangles before swallowing them down politely. Bubbles tried to copy her sister, Blossom, but just ended up shoving the whole pancake in her mouth.

The Professor laughed as he sat down in his chair and opened the morning newspaper. "So, you girls ready for today?"

All three of the girls nodded their heads. Today they were going for a picnic with him in the park.

"It's such a beautiful day out, its the perfect weather for an outing." Blossom said cheerfully.

"Ya and all the little animals are sure to be out!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Whatever," Buttercup said after gulping down her last flapjack, "as long as no stupid monsters ruin our day." Her sisters nodded, they needed a break from crime fighting. Lately it had seemed like the Hotline rang more than three times a day and the girls were worn out. If it wasn't a robbery it was another monster attacking the town and quiet frankly the girls were sick of it.

"Oh! Better get ready girls, time to get going." Blossom and Buttercup rushed up stairs while the already dressed Bubbles helped her father clean up after breakfast.

-x-

The clean spring air blew through Townsville central park as the girls and their father found a nice spot to set up. The park was a happy joyful place, full of people running and playing games, dogs and their owners played frisbee, squirrels chattering and running from tree to tree, it was a glorious day.

After the picnic blanket was spread out on the parks perfectly trimmed lawn the Professor told the girls to have fun and meet back in an hour to eat lunch. The girls flew off happily to join the other children playing in the park. The Professor, on the other hand, sat down on the blanket and took out a book to help him enjoy his quiet time.

"Tag! You're it!" Blossom yelled at Buttercup as she quickly tagged her sister and flew off.

"Get back here!" Buttercup yelled back as she took off after her giggling sisters.

"Nyah nyah! Can't catch me!" Bubbles giggled as again dodged Buttercup as she rammed through the air like a charging bull.

"Hold still!" Buttercup told her sister as she again zoomed through the air only to miss the cheery Bubbles.

"Aw, come on Buttercup. It's not THAT hard to tag someone." Blossom joked.

"Grrrr- Shut up Blossom!" Buttercup screamed as she flew like a bullet at her red-headed leader. Blossom, like Bubbles, just dodged with a side step. Buttercup twitched and was about to charge again when an audible 'BOOM' disrupted the quiet park.

The girls stopped there game immediately and turned to the Professor who looked a bit shaken. "Sorry Professor." Blossom groaned as she and her sisters flew off towards the noise.

-x-

The girls landed next to the jewelry store, a gaping hole in its side. Police officers were starting to arrive on the scene, putting up 'Do Not Cross' tape and examining the evidence.

"What happened here?" Blossom asked the closest police officer.

"Well Blossom, it appears that someone blew up the side of this store, took as much jewelry as possible, and just left. The owners said that they couldn't see much through all the dust and debris, but she did say that she caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a rocket or a... jet-pack, er somethin' another."

Blossom gasped "A jet-pack you say? Come on girls, I know _exactly_ who robbed this store".

The girls flew off after Blossom who had set a quick pace, to confront the thief.

-x-

As they crashed through the roof of the perps home, the girls yelled out into the dust, "Not so fast, Princess."

"The Powerpuff Girls!" Princess gasped, "So, you found out it was me."

Blossom glared at the bushy headed, red-head "Give back the jewels you stole Princess."

"OK. I will. As soon as you make me a Powerpuff girl." She replied with a smirk.

Buttercup groaned, "Not_ this_ again".

Blossom sighed "Come on Princess, we want to enjoy the rest of our Saturday. Just hand over the jewels and we won't turn you in, OK?"

Princess stared at the Powerpuff Girls leader for a moment before crossing her arms indignantly, "No! I won't give anything back until I become a PowerpuffGirl!" Her last words turned into a scream that almost shook the whole house.

"Pleeeeease Princess." Bubbles pleaded, "The Professor will be so sad if we don't get back to the park soon."

"Oh." Princess blinked, "Well in that case, here." Princess held out the bag of loot she had plundered.

"D-do you mean it?" Blossom stammered, a bit shocked by Princess's behavior.

"Sure. Would I lie to you?" The young robber asked innocently.

"Yes." Buttercup grumbled under her breath.

"Um... well then.. thanks I guess." Blossom said as she reached to grab the bag of stolen jewels.

Before the red head could grab the bag, Princess pulled her arm back, "What do you think your doing?"

"Taking the jewels back?" Blossom answered confused, "You said I could take them."

"Ya, when you make me a Powerpuff girl."

"Grrrr. Just give us the jewels already!" Buttercup yelled. She flew at Princess and caught her off guard, giving her a nasty uppercut to the chin. Princess flew back and landed on the floor with a 'Thud' while Buttercup picked up the bag and handed it to Blossom. "Lets get out of here. I'm hungry".

"Ya sure." Blossom said taking one last look at the now unconscious Princess before flying after her sister .

Bubbles watched her sisters fly off before turning to the spoiled crook "Sorry Princess. You should have just listened." The blue Puff then gave a shrug and flew off.

-x-

After the girls had returned the stolen jewels, ate lunch at the park with the Professor, and finished their game of tag, the Utonium family went home. Night was approaching fast and Townsville was soon covered in a blanket of darkness.

"Good night my precious angels." The Professor said as he finished tucking in his daughters.

"Good night Professor." The girls replied before he left the room. All three puffs were quickly asleep, tired from the days activities.

-x-

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

The hotline rang in the middle of the night. Blossom cracked open her eyes and glared at the buzzing phone. Knowing her sisters wouldn't even bother to wake up until she confirmed there was trouble, the tired red-head floated towards the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She yawned, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Blossom? It's the Mayor. I need help!" The Mayor of Townsville stated frantically on the other line.

"What is it Mayor?" Blossom asked still a bit groggy.

"It's this darned pickle jar. It's stuck and I need a midnight snack!" He whined, "Could you come open it for me? Please, it's an emergency!"

Blossom groaned "Mayor can't this wait until tomorrow? It's after 1:00 in the morning-"

"NO!" The Mayor cut her off, "I'm hungry nooooow!" He complained.

"Oh... fine." Blossom said with another yawn, "We'll be right there." She then hung up the phone and crawled back into bed. "Buttercup... go help the Mayor."

The green puff kept her eyes closed as she asked, "With what?"

"He _'needs'_ his pickle jar opened again."

"Why do I have to do it?" Buttercup asked irritably.

"Because I'm the leader and I say so."

"That's no excuse! You go do it!"

"No you!"

"No! YOU!"

"You!"

"Make Bubbles do it!" Buttercup finally yelled, ending the argument.

"Fine." Blossom gave in, "Bubbles, _you _go help the Mayor."

Bubbles rolled over and glared at her pink leader. "Why do I always got to do it? I like to sleep just as much as you guys." She complained.

"Oh come on Bubbles. Please!" Blossom mumbled close to sleep.

"Sigh. Fine."

Bubbles rolled out of bed, grumbling under her breath, and quickly changed back into her dress. She then flew out the window to help the Mayor open his silly pickle jar once again.

-x-

When Blossom and Buttercup woke up the next morning, Bubbles was no where to be found.

"Bubbles!" The pink puff called around the house. "Ugh, where is she?"

"Beats me." Buttercup said with a shrug. "Did she go out to the park or something?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe she's with the Professor. You go check the park while I ask him"

Both girls flew down the stairs, the pink one heading towards the lab, the green one to the park. Blossom knocked lightly on the door before entering the dimly lit room. Beakers, microscopes, and other lab equipment piled high on every table and shelf. Books towered to the ceiling. In the center of the mess was the lab coat wearing father figure of the girls. Blossom floated up behind him, and cleared her throat before asking, "P-Professor? Do you know where Bubbles is?" She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, this wouldn't be the first time Bubbles had flown off somewhere. Why, just last week they had found her asleep in one of the trees at the park.

"No, I can't say I have." The professor replied as he pulled the goggles he wore off of his face and placed them down on the lab table in front of him. He turned to face Blossom before asking "Is she at the park again?" At that moment Buttercup appeared at the entrance to the lab. She flew down to float next to Blossom. "Shes not there either." She comment with a slight shake of her head.

"Now where could that girl have gotten off to?" The professor asked puzzled as he rubbed his stubbly chin.

The quiet click of a door closing brought all three of them back from their thoughtful pondering.

"About time." Buttercup grumbled under her breath.

"I'm sure she has a good reason. Don't be to hard on her OK?" The Professor warned as his daughters flew up the lab stairs to meet their returning sister.

Bubbles, having just closed the door, spun around only to meet the glare of her sisters. "Oh, uh, hi girls. Did you have a good sleep?" She added an innocent smile at the end of her question.

"And just where have _you_been? Hmm?" Blossom accused lifting an eyebrow.

"Well?" Buttercup added menacingly, crossing her arms.

"Oh... uh... no where in particular, just uh... making sure Townsville is still standing." The blue puff stammered as her cover, the glare of her sisters never wavering.

"Did you even come home last night from helping the Mayor?" The pink puff asked, a tint of concern etched in her threat.

"Oh... um..." Bubbles lifted a hand to her mouth as she thought, "um... not really, no." She gave a small chuckle as she ducked her head, waiting for the scolding that was sure to follow.

"I swear, sometimes you act like the biggest idiot around Bubble-head." Buttercup mocked, humor threatening to waver her harsh tone.

Bubbles gave a small smile. "So uh, whats for breakfast?"

-x-

A red haze swirled mysteriously around the dark figure. Two glowing green eyes stared, unblinking, at the scene that floated in front of him. The figure gave a dark chuckle as he slid down in his chair "Oh this _will_ be fun. Who knew that girl was so..._ mischievous._"

The figure raised a claw, and with one sweeping motion, the picture changed. "_I _did pick well. Soon the end will be near for those _accursed_ **Powerpuff Girls**!" The demon burst into a fit of laughter as he watched the plot of the Powerpuff Girls destruction unfold before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two! As a heads up, this might be the fastest another chapter gets uploaded so please don't expect super fast updates. I also hope to not be to slow on updating, wish me luck. As before I don't own any of the characters, only the story. Reviews would be nice as well as any tips on how to make the story more enjoyable. Now get ready for chapter two!**

* * *

-x- (Ch.2) -x-

"Buttercup, look out!" Blossom warned her sister as the monster's spiky tail rammed the green puff into the concrete below. Buttercup lay stunned for a few moments before flying up to once again face the monster head on. Blossom hated how Buttercup never thought of a plan before attacking but at the moment, it was providing a good distraction while she thought of a civilized way to defeat the creature.

"Hmm..." The pink puff searched the monster high and low for a weak spot while Buttercup attacked the monster to no prevail.

"Take some of this! And some of that!" The now angry Buttercup screamed at the monster as she punched and kicked with all her might. "And one of these to!" She rammed her fist into one of the monsters many eyes.

The monster roared in pain and slapped Buttercup away. "That's it!" Blossom declared. "Buttercup, hit the monsters eyes. Maybe we can get it to retreat back to Monster Isle."

Buttercup nodded and flew full-speed at the monsters head

"Did you get that Bubbles?" The red-headed leader turned to face her blue eyed sister, only to find her staring at something far away. "Bubbles, did you hear me?" Blossom asked again, getting a bit irritated. The blue puff had been spacing-out like this for the past few days and it was annoying trying to get her to follow commands quickly. "Bubbles!"

"Huh, what?" Bubbles turned around as if she was surprised to find Blossom there. "Oh um, what do I do?" She tilted her head slightly. It was as if she forgot they were even fighting a monster!

Blossom took a deep breath and pointed to the monster. "See that? Were fighting it, remember? Now go over there and help Buttercup." Bubbles' gaze shifted from the monster to the pink puff in front of her. She bit her bottom lip, and took a quick glance behind her.

When the blue puff turned back to her sister she had a big smile on her face and she nodded before finally flying off to help defeat the monster.

Blossom sighed before following her confusing sister, and helping to send the monster back from where it came.

-x-

"And then I shoved my fist into its face!" Buttercup exclaimed as she retold the monster fight from early that morning to the Professor.

"That's very good honey now finish your dinner." He said with a smile. The green puff stabbed her fork into the meatloaf and shoved the food into her mouth, her eyes still gleaming from the excitement.

"Calm down Buttercup, it was just a monster." Blossom said suppressing a chuckle at her sisters childish behavior. "We fight them all the time."

"So?" Buttercup replied, her mouth full of food. Blossom shook her head and looked over at her other sister. The blue puff was staring out the kitchen window from where she sat at the table, her food untouched. Blossom frowned, something was up with Bubbles she just didn't know what. As if he could read her mind the Professor looked over at Bubbles and asked, concern flooding his voice

"Are you OK dear?" Bubbles didn't reply. "Bubbles?" The Professor asked again.

The blue puff swung her head around to look at the Professor with bewildered eyes. "W-what was that?" She asked nervously.

"I asked if you were OK?" He replied as he went to touch the blue puffs forehead, checking for a fever.

"Oh uh, ya. I'm fine Professor." She stole another glance out the window before hoping out of her chair and walking towards the stairs. "I'm just... tired is all."

The remaining three Utoniums' stared after her, unsure of what to make of the way Bubbles was acting.

"Whats her problem?" Buttercup finally asked, breaking the silence, before shoving more food into her mouth.

"I don't know." Blossom answered as she stared at where her sister had disappeared up the stairs.

"I'm sure your sister is fine girls" The Professor stated reassuringly, "She's probably just not feeling to well. It is flu season you know." He added as he put his plate in the dishwasher. Blossom followed and placed her plate in the washer as well. Buttercup still remained at the table, reaching for another helping of meatloaf.

"Lets just hope she gets better before school tomorrow. Education is the most important thing in the history of mankind." Blossom said, feeling better about her sister's strange behavior, thanks to the Professor's comment.

"Ah who needs school." The green puff stated with pure disgust at the mention of the word 'school'. "Ya know Professor, I think I'm coming down with a cold. I can't go to school tomorrow." She added an obviously fake cough as she tried to get her point across.

The Professor let out a small laugh "I'm sure Bubbles will be fine. Just let her rest and then she'll join _both_ _of you_ at school tomorrow." He directed his last statement to the now downcast Buttercup, whose plan to skip school had obviously failed. "Now hurry up and finish eating Buttercup, don't want to wake up late tomorrow do you?"

Buttercup grumbled to herself and slowly finished off her meal before both her and Blossom headed up stairs for the night.

-x-

"Hurry up girls or you'll be late!" The Professor called from the kitchen. He had just finished preparing the girls lunches containing a sandwich each, accompanied by a bag of chips and milk money. A pink streak of light flew down the stairs announcing Blossom's arrival.

"Sorry Professor." She stated as she quickly grabbed her lunch and backpack before landing next to the front door. A few moments later a sleepy green clad girl hovered down the stairs, a giant yawn escaping her lips.

"Oh joy, school." Buttercup murmured as she to grabbed her lunch and backpack before landing next to Blossom by the door.

"Where's your sister?" The Professor asked a bit worried, "Does she not feel well?"

"Nah she's fine." Buttercup explained rolling her eyes, "She's just fretting over her pigtails as usual. 'Oh now this one is to high, now this one is!'" She mocked in as high a voice as she could muster. Blossom rolled her eyes "I'll go get her." The pink puff quickly dissapeard upstairs calling for her sister to hurry.

"Bubbles! Hurry up or you'll be late!" she yelled as she made her way down the upstairs hallway. Reaching the front door, Blossom reached out to open it when suddenly Bubbles burst out of the room, slamming the door shut and pressing her back up against it, blocking any entrance.

"Uh, hi... Blossom. W-what are you doing here?" The blue clad puff stammered with a small chuckle.

"Looking for you, _in our house_." Blossom replied. "Come on." She sighed, giving up on Bubble's strange behavior. She quickly flew back downstairs followed by her sister and soon, all three Powerpuffs were on there way towards Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

-x-

"Now class, who can tell me what 3+8 is?" Blossom's hand shot up, always the first to try and answer Miss Keane's questions. Seeing that no one else was going to try the teacher called on Blossom who proudly answered that 3+8=11.

"Very good Blossom. Now who can-" Miss Keane was cut off by the buzzing of the Powerpuff Hotline. Blossom raced forward but Buttercup was quicker, she would do anything to get out of school. Blossom folded her arms crossly as Bubbles flew over to join her sisters.

"Powerpuff Hotline!" The green puff almost shouted with glee. "Ya? Awesome! We'll be right there!Monster attack downtown." Buttercup explained as she set the phone down.

"Right, lets go." Blossom replied with a curt nod before flying out the door, Buttercup and Bubbles following close behind.

It was clear to see where the monster had been as the girls set down on one of the still intact roofs downtown. "There it is." Buttercup pointed to where the monster could be seen trying to grab the townspeople off of the ground.

"Okay, here's the plan-" Blossom started only to be cut off.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. We are _not_ going to sit around trying to plan some useless attack. The sooner we start punching the better." Buttercup almost ordered as she punched one fist into her hand.

Blossom gave an audible sigh, "Now Buttercup, how many times do we have to go through this? With a well organized plan we can take the monster down quickly and almost effortlessly." She glared at her green sister, one eyebrow cocked up quizzically. "So are you going to listen or not?"

Buttercup stared at the leader for a moment before scoffing and flying off.

"Have it your way then." Blossom sighed with a shrug. "Okay Bubbles here's the plan. Bubbles... Bu-u-u-bbles... Bubbles!"

"Huh what?" The blue puff asked turning around from another daydreaming trance.

"Come on Bubbles focus. OK, so you fly around towards its back and I'll-" Blossom stopped mid-sentence to see Bubbles fly off towards the monster. She gave another sigh "Guess we're doing it Buttercup's way." The pink puff then flew off towards the monster that was already starting to cower at Buttercup's punches.

"How ya like me now monster?" The green puff boasted as it tried to swipe a claw at her. "Can't touch this superhero!" The monster gave a low growl before finally landing a hit. Buttercup went flying backwards before crashing into an office building. Bubbles was punching the monster on the back but so weakly it didn't affect the creature at all. Blossom surveyed the situation, one puff down one so caught up in day dreams that she wasn't even trying. She flew down towards the monster, quickly gaining speed. By the time she reached the monster the puff was charging so fast that all that could be seen of her was a thin pink trail of light streaming like a comet. The impact took the beast by surprise and sent it flying back a few feet. It turned with a roar towards Blossom but the reappearance of Buttercup, who managed to pull free of the rubble, wavered its confidence. With a defiant growl and turned and stomped back from where it came.

"Hey come back here!" Buttercup yelled at the retreating foe.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" Blossom asked her fuming sister.

"That thing stole my shoe!" She pointed to her feet where, sure enough, only one shoe was found. "Give it back!" She yelled as she flew after the beast. Blossom was about to follow but someone grabbed her hand before she could pursue. She turned around to find Bubbles staring at her with wide, excited eyes.

"Let her go, she seems pretty mad and it would be good if she blew off some steam." The blonde girl spoke. Blossom thought for a moment before agreeing that it would be best to not have Buttercup around until she calmed down.

"I guess your right." She answered. Bubbles smiled and let go of her hand.

"Come on! I think the ice cream shop is still intact and I have some money left from lunch." Blossom smiled, glad to see that Bubbles was starting to act like her normal self again.

"All right, sure!" The two then flew down to the city to enjoy a tasty treat together.


	3. Chapter 3

-x- (Ch.3`) -x-

The monster fell face first into the ocean, down for the count. Buttercup scowled as she picked up her waterlogged shoe and replaced it on her foot.

"Stupid monster. Taking my shoe. I sure showed him though." The green puff smirked as she looked at the unconscious monster. She dusted her clothes off then turned around for home when something caught her eye. It was a streak of color flying down into one of the many abandoned warehouses on the dock.

"Is that Blossom?" Buttercup asked herself. It had to be, who else in town could fly, and the dark pink vapor trail didn't belong to the baby blue Bubbles. She flew down after her sister, curious as to what she was doing here all by herself.

"Blossom?" She asked again only louder when she landed in the entrance to the warehouse. "Blossom are you here?" The green puff stepped into the dark warehouse and stopped right in the middle of the large building. "Come out Blossom I know your here."

Buttercup jumped as a whispering laugh echoed through the building. She whirled around, fighting off her growing fear, "Come on Blossom, you don't scare me."

"No?" Came the reply, "But are you afraid of me?" Buttercup saw a girl, around the same age as her, step out from behind a pile of crates. Her dark orange hair hung loosely behind her back, kept out of her face by a strange four part bow; she also wore a red blouse and red plaid skirt. Buttercup gaped, she had seen the girl in front of her only once before and she thought she would never see her again.

"Berserk?"

"Ha ha, you got that right dear. Ya miss me?" Berserk asked in a mocking tone.

Rage filled up inside of Buttercup as her lime green eyes stared straight into the mocking light red eyes of Berserk. "What are you doing here? Don't you live in some other universe or whatever?"

"I do." Berserk answered curtly, "I just thought I would visit my three best-est friends in the whole universe," She flashed a smirk at Buttercup, "the Powerpuff Girls." With that, Berserk flew forward, straight at Buttercup. The green puff went up into a defensive pose, ready to block the oncoming attack.

Instead of a punch, though, Berserk stopped right in front of the green girl and blew into her open palm, sending a shower of sparkling red dust onto her foe. Buttercup coughed as she inhaled some of the dust. Suddenly, she began to feel dizzy.

"W-what did you d-do?" Buttercup asked as she fell to her knees.

"Oh just gave you the same little treatment I gave to Bubbles." Berserk answered matter-of-factly.

"B-Bubbles?" Was all that Buttercup could mange to gasp out before she fell and the whole world went black.

-x-

"Two down, one to go." Him smiled as he replayed the latest events to happen in his ingeniouse plan. The floating screen flickered in front of him as he watched Berserk conquer Buttercup as she had Bubbles only a few days earlier. "This is _almost_ to good to be true!" Him chirped happily. His plan was working, soon the Powerpuff Girls would be no more and he would be free to take over Townsville, even the whole world, with little to no effort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now announcing the long awaited chapter 4 of 'The Other Me'! Sorry for the long wait guys but I did warn you that it takes me awhile to write these things. Anyway, I own nothing except the story. And on a final note, please, please review. I would love to hear from my supporters. Please and thank you. :3**

-x- (Ch.4) -x-

The door quietly clicked shut and the green puff turned around to find her family sitting in the living room; one worried dad, one upset Blossom, and one very happy Bubbles.

''Uh... um, hey guys...uh, whats up?'' Buttercup stammered as she rubbed the back of her head.

'''Whats up?' That's all you can say is 'Whats up?'! We have been worried sick about you, you were gone for almost twelve hours now!'' Blossom fumed as she threw her hands into the air exasperated.

''Now Blossom, honey, I know you're upset but I'm sure Buttercup has a very good explanation as to why she returned home so late.'' The professor's last words were directed more at Buttercup, telling her to explain herself now.

''Um well-''

''She doesn't have to tell us were she was if she doesn't want to!'' Bubbles stated as she stood up and grabbed her green sister by the hand. ''If anything I'm sure she's very tired and would like some rest, isn't that right Buttercup?'' The blue puff turned to look her sister in the eye who gave a brief hesitation before nodding. ''That's what I thought. Come on, lets get you to bed.'' The blonde girl led her black haired sister up the stairs before quickly disappearing into there room, the bedroom door giving an audible 'THUD' as it slammed shut.

Blossom stared at the professor who just stared back, equally confused.

''She might be right you know,'' The professor said, breaking the silence, ''maybe after a good night's sleep she'll tell us whats going on.

''I guess you're right Professor.'' Blossom grumbled as she crossed her arms in defeat.

''Now why don't you head on up to bed and don't worry about Buttercup, she'll tell us when she's ready.''

''OK.'' Blossom sighed, uncrossing her arms, before she hovered up the stairs to her room. ''Good night Professor.''

''Good night Blossom.''

-x-

''See, I told you there was nothing to it. Both of them are so gullible it was a snap!'' Berserk smirked as she bragged about her newest success to the red, clawed devil.

''So I see. But I'm _afraid_ I must be the bearer of _bad news_.'' Him flicked his claw as he made himself more comfortable in his chair. He lazily stared at Berserk out of the corner of his eye, ''You see, you have not actually accomplished _anything_ yet.''

''What do you mean!'' Berserk shouted, ''I already have two of them under my control, one more and the Powerpuff Girls are as good as dead!''

''Yes I know _that_, but you simply have the _roadies _in control, the _sidekicks_. The _real _challenge will be the leader of the pack, she is the cream of the crop, the real treasure. She won't be as easy to gain control over like Bubbles and Buttercup were."

Berserk thought about what Him was saying. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her bottom lip. Him gave a sly smile knowing that the leader of the Powerpunks was just discovering she wasn't as in control as she thought.

''Well then,'' Berserk finally said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, '' I guess I'll have to deal with that problem when the time comes, but as for now, I think I'm going to have a bit of fun with my new puppets''.

-x-

A few weeks after Buttercup's late arrival, Blossom woke up with a yawn to the buzzing alarm clock that was on the side of the bed. She leaned over Bubbles, who was still sound asleep, and clicked the alarm off. She then hopped out of bed and stretched her arms into the air as a smile erupted from her face. Today was the day, the last day of school. The pink puff sped through her morning routines, ending like she always did, brushing her hair while sitting on the side of the bed. As she sat down she turned to stare at her sisters who were still hidden under the covers, sleeping. She gave a small frown, they had been acting so weird lately. Bubbles, who was usually so loud and cheery, was quiet and reserved. Buttercup, head-strong and rash, was more calm and timid in her actions.

Blossom sighed and hovered over to the dresser to set her hair brush down. Maybe today her sisters would act normal, after all, summer vacation would start in about nine hours. The red-head was about to call to her sisters to wake up when all at once they jumped out of bed, wide-eyed and alert. Blossom stumbled back a bit, caught off guard by their sudden movement. She watched as her sisters rushed to the windows to stare out at the street, lit a-glow by the early morning sun. She walked over to the third window to see what had caught there attention but as soon as she came close enough to stare out of the round opening her sisters took off once again to start their day. Blossom watched them disappear into the closet before staring back outside. That was another thing, they always seemed like they saw something she couldn't, and she didn't like it one bit.

The pink puff gave a sigh and turned in time to see two colorful vapor trails zoom out of the room and down the stairs. "You know what. It doesn't matter." The red head explained to herself as she placed her hands on her hips, "It's the last day of school, and summer vacation is just around the bend. Nothing can ruin this day!"

Having convinced herself Blossom raced out the door and down to the kitchen. The professor turned and smiled when she came to a stop a few feet behind him, "Well good morning Blossom, how was your sleep? Excited about today?"

Blossom beamed back at him as he handed her her lunch, "Good morning Professor, it was great! I can't wait! Eight hours, 15 minutes and counting until summer vacation!"

She pumped her fist in the air, the gesture only adding to her excitement. The professor chuckled and walked over to open the front door, "Well we wouldn't want you to be late for your last day of school now would we? Buttercup and Bubbles already left. Have a good day sweetie!" He called after the pink vapor trail that sped up into the sky and in the direction of Pokey Oaks. The professor smiled to himself at his daughters enthusiasm before closing the door and making his way down to the lab.

-x-

Blossom rushed into the school building, just as the bell rang. "Sorry Miss Keane! I had to help get a girls cat out of a tree." She huffed out of breath.

"That's fine Blossom, now sit down so we can begin our lesson." Miss Keane said before turning to write the days lesson on the chalkboard that hung on the wall behind her. Blossom let out a silent sigh of relief and quietly sat down in between her sisters in her normal seat. She then braced herself for the taunting accusations that Buttercup would make for showing up late and being a teacher's pet, but no accusations came. The pink puff shifted her gaze to look questioningly at her green clad sister, only to find her staring straight at the board a blank expression across her face. Blossom then turned her head to get a look at her other sister who wore the exact same expression. Blossom gave another sigh, they were still acting weird.

'Oh well' she thought to herself, 'better just pay attention to the last lesson of the year.' That thought brought a smile to the red heads face. She stole a glance at the clock, exactly seven hours until summer vacation. Her thoughts were brought back to the present by the cheering of her classmates, who were running around to grab there favorite toys because of Miss Keane's statement 'Free Time for the rest of class'. Blossom floated out of her chair to go play but stopped to stare down at her non-moving sisters. Usually Buttercup would be tearing down block buildings and Bubbles would be drawing by now but they just sat there, the same blank expressions on their faces.

''Don't you guys want to play? It's Free Time for the rest of class." Blossom stated as she landed in front of the table where her sisters sat. Worried expressions crept onto both of their faces as they slowly turned to stare at one another. A silent exchange must have gone on because both girls then turned their heads simultaneously to stare out the classroom window. After a few moments bright smiles erupted from their faces as they turned to Blossom and both cheered "Okay!".

"O-kay..." Blossom said confused, "What do you want to play"

Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged another worried glance before staring out the window again. "Um, w-what do you want to play?" Bubbles asked as she and Buttercup turned to stare at Blossom again.

Blossom stole a glance out the window before answering "Well, we could play with the blocks, that's always fun."

She sighed as her sisters stared out the window once again. "Okay!" They finally agreed and rushed to the block bin. Blossom shook her head before joining them, why were they having such trouble making simple decisions? Maybe she should talk to the professor when she got home. 'That's what I'll do.' she thought as she grabbed a handful of blocks, 'The professor will know what's wrong'.

-x-

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1! YAAAAAAAY!"

The kindergartners burst from the building, waves of excitement emanated from every beaming face. Summer was finally here. Nothing to do but relax and hang out with friends. No school or homework to get in the way. To the children, this was as close to paradise as anybody could get. As the wave of kids crowded through the doorway Blossom stayed behind with her two sisters. They had not reacted at all to the end of the school year and Blossom figured it would be easier to wait for the end of school rush to subside before trying to get her sisters to go anywhere.

"Good bye children! Have a good summer and be safe!" Miss Keane called as the last of the students exited the building. She gave a small satisfactory sigh before turning around. She gave a quiet gasp when she spotted the three Powerpuff Girls still inside the school. She thought that they would have been one of the first to leave.

Blossom was gently coaxing her sisters to get out of their seats so that they could return home. Bubbles and Buttercup's expressions were those of both worry and confusion. When both girls rushed to the window Miss Keane approached Blossom who gave a sad sigh before jumping at Miss Keane's appearance.

"Oh, uh, hi Miss Keane. Sorry were taking so long, we'll uh, be right out." The red head apologized.

"Blossom?" Miss Keane questioned, "Is something wrong with your sisters?" She knelt down to become eye level with the pink clad girl as she waited for some sort of explanation.

The little girl gave another sigh as she turned to look at her sisters, who were still by the window, then back to the teacher. "Oh, it's nothing Miss Keane. Bubbles and Buttercup are just a bit... distracted, lately."

The kindergartner teacher noted the hesitation in Blossom's answer but decided to shrug it off. These girls were bound to have _some_ stress in their life. The pint sized heroes dealt with a lot, weather it was dealing with evil villains running a muck or the sheer ignorance of the townspeople. Miss Keane decided to just let the girls handle it without her unwanted interference.

"If you say so Blossom." She finally replied, standing back up.

Finally the remaining two girls returned, happy smiles on each of their faces.

"Are you two ready now?" Blossom asked.

"Yep!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup replied simultaneously, startling Miss Keane a bit.

"Thanks for your concern Miss Keane but things will be back to normal in no time. Enjoy your summer!" Blossom then bolted out the door, a pink trail in her wake. Blue and green trails followed closely after her and into the clear blue sky overhead.

-x-

"Professor?" Blossom called as she peeked her head into his basement laboratory.

Blossom winced as their was a small crash, probably some lab equipment needed for whatever the professor was working on now. "Yes Blossom?" The professor replied, a small edge to his voice. Whatever he was working on was stressing him out.

Blossom carefully floated down the steps to the lab and stopped a few feet from where the professor was emerging from underneath a huge, metal square that was propped up on metal stands. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his lab coat before staring down at Blossom. "What is it honey? As you can see I'm very busy."

"I'm sorry to bother you Professor but I think somethings wrong with Buttercup and Bubbles."

At the mention of his daughters the professor's expression started to change to that of a worried one. "Why? Did something happen?" He asked nervously.

"No, no." Blossom replied, trying to find the right words to voice her concern. "They're just acting weird is all and I thought it would be best if you had a look at them."

The professor relaxed a bit, glad to know his daughters weren't hurt. "Okay honey I'll take a look at them. Er... where are they, dear?"

Blossom turned around and flew back up the lab stares. She returned a moment later dragging her sisters by their hands, through the air. They had completely blank expressions on their faces and gave no sign that they even knew what was going on. Blossom pulled them in front of the professor where they just hovered there staring straight ahead.

"Hmm..." The professor inquired as he looked at his daughters expressions. "How long have they been acting like this?"

"For about a week now." Blossom replied, a tint of histaria in her voice. "When ever I ask them questions or whatever they always look as if they aren't sure what to do. Then they stare out the window for a few seconds before answering. It's like their robots or something!"

The professor knitted his eyebrows together, concern growing on all his features. "Bubbles? Buttercup?" He asked quietly, "Are you two feeling okay? Is something troubling you?"

Both girls glanced at each other, worry etched on their faces. Both girls then turned their heads to look around the underground room. The more they looked the more frantic they became. They started to fly around the lab, following the walls, searching for something.

"Girls?" The professor asked. The blonde and brunette exchanged another worried filled glance before bolting up the stairs. The professor and Blossom also exchanged a worried glance before chasing after them.

When the two reached the top of the stairs they found Buttercup and Bubbles staring out the downstairs window, at nothing in particular but the setting sun. When the professor and Blossom approached the two they both whipped around, causing the professor to jump back. Blossom was used to it. With big smiles on their faces Buttercup and Bubbles both replied at the same time "We feel fine Professor. Were going to go to our room now."

And with that two streaks of light flew up that stairs and disappeared down the hall. A bang echoed through the house as the bedroom door closed, leaving the professor to stare, baffled at Blossom.

"You see Professor," she said, "that's exactly what I was talking about."

The professor rubbed his chin as he pondered over why his children were acting so strange. "I see what you mean Blossom and it is very odd indeed. I think we need to give them some time to work over their little 'episode' and if that doesn't work more extreme measure will have to be taken."

The baffled Blossom took in what the professor had said as he headed back to his lab, mumbling explanations to himself as to why Bubbles and Buttercup could be acting this way. The red head decided to leave her father alone while he thought and quietly flew up to her bedroom to check on her sisters. Blossom opened the door and gasped at the room in front of her. Buttercup and Bubbles were gone.


End file.
